rescatando a Mako de la oscuridad
by hikarus
Summary: el malvado amon secuestra a mako para usarlo en sus maleficos planes, conseguira lograr que mako haga lo que el quiere, podra korra rescatarlo, este es mi primer fic de korra espero que les guste


Esta historia no es mía ya que pertenece a Nickelodeon, yo solo hago este fic sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo para que pasemos un muy buen rato de diversión

**Rescatando a Mako de la oscuridad**

Capítulo 1 el secuestro

Era se estaba disputando el combate final el cual decidiría el campen de Pro**-**control, era un combate muy duro entre los hurones de fuego y los lobomurciélagos era el último salto y los dos equipos estaban empatados en cada uno de los equipos solo que daba un integrante, por el equipo de los hurones de fuego estaba Mako el cual peleaba muy duro contra el tramposo de Tahno

-No creas que unos novatos como ustedes nos va a ganar- decía muy confiado el maestro agua mientras ataba con todas sus fuerzas a Mako, muy lenta mente el maestro fue y perdiendo terreno, se encontraba muy cansado por el arduo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo

-Animo Mako hemos llegado muy lejos como para perder ante este tramposo yo sé que tú eres mucho mejor que- le decía korra mientras le sonreía

-Si hermano desde que llego korra las cosas empezaron a cambiar nos hicimos más fuerte como equipo y hemos llegado muy lejos

Desde las graderías estaba Asami la chica estaba muy contenta ya que después de terminar la pelea le iba a proponer a Mako que fueran novios- vamos cariño yo sé que tú puedes si ganas te voy a dar una gran sorpresa con su mano le envió un beso al maestro fuego

Korra no dejaba de mirar a Asami estaba muy celosa porque ella amaba con todo su corazón aquel chico al cual le dio su primer beso, ella sabía que él no era le era indiferente ya que cuando estuvo saliendo a comer con Bolin le había reclamado

El Mako se fue llegando muchos ánimos, el su hermano Bolin y korra habían llegado muy lejos como para rendirse solo tenía que sacar de la plataforma a el maestro agua, lo empezó atacaron con todo su poder parecía otro chico muy distinto desde que conocía a korra su vida había cambiado

El capitán del equipo de los lobomurciélagos no podía creer como Mako lo estaba atacando, veo que aun quieres seguir luchando pero va hacer en vano porque al final yo voy hacer el vencedor y nadie lo va a poder evitar

-Eso está por verse- Mako esquivo los ataques de taro Tahno él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el maestro agua se quedara sin energías, y en ese momento lo seria cuando le daría el golpe final

"Maldición tengo que acabar de una vez por todas con esto, no puedo permitir que Mako me derrote" Tahno lo empezó atacar con filosas puntas de agua congelada

-Eso es trampa- decía Bolin desde la plataforma el juez no decía nada ya que estada de parte de los lobomurciélagos,

poco a poco el maestro agua se estaba quedado sin energías, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando Mako para dar por terminada esa pelea estaba a punto de atacar pero en ese momento el coliseo se llenó de mucho neblina el cuerpo especial de la policía,Tenzin y la jefa de policía Beifong fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de igualitarios que estaban infiltrados entre los espectadores antes que el maestro aire y la jefa de la policía pudieran hacer algo perdieron el conocimiento por los guantes que utilizaban los igualitarios, todos las demás personas salieron muy rápidamente de allí después de unos pocos minutos el coliseo que desocupado

en el techo de coliseo apareció un dirigible una gran explosión hice trisas la cubierta del tejado , de aquella nave descendieron Amón, el teniente y varios igualitarios, ellos se dirigieron a la plataforma donde se estaban Mako y el capitán de equipo de los lobo murciélagos

-hoy es el principio del fin del dominio de los maestro a partir de hoy ya no les tendremos miedo porque todos seremos iguales ya que los espíritus me dieron el poder de quitarle el manejo de los elementos a los maestros, si no me creen ya se los voy a demostrarles mi poder- decía Amón mientras se acercaba donde el maestro agua- el capitán de los lobos murciélagos no podía hacer nada para evitarlo ya que todos sus ataques eran esquivados por Amón, Mako trato de ir a ayudarlo pero tres igualitarios se lo impedían lo dejaron inconsciente con los rayos que lanzaban desde sus guantes

-¡Makoooooo¡- grito korra al ver que el maestro fuego caía inconsciente en el piso, ella y Bolin estaba también siento a tacados por muchos igualitarios la batalla era muy ardua ya que los igualitarios eran expertos en artes marciales

-Bolin que vamos hacer tenemos que ayudar a Mako no voy a permitir que ese loco de Amón le haga daño a mi Mako

¿Tu Mako? , korra yo sé que tú lo amas pero mi hermano esta con Asami

Korra sabía que Bolin tenía la razón pero también comprendía que aquel beso que Mako le había dado era un beso de amor, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por el amor del maestro fuego

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_En la plataforma_**

El maestro agua fue atrapado por Amón él lo con una de sus manos lo tomo por la cabeza y de esta forma le quito sus poderes a Tahno, el chico no podía lanzar ninguno de sus ataques,

¿Qué me hiciste?, ¿por qué? No puedo lanzar ningún ataque de agua control- decía Tahno

-De verías estar agradecido conmigo ya no podrás hacerle más daño a nadie, yo te libre de esa terrible maldición

-¡Maldito sin mi poder de agua control no soy nada!- Tahno le empezó atacar a Amón pero fue detenido por el teniente de los igualitarios quien lo electrocuto, el chico cayo inconsciente, el hombre de la máscara estaba por acercarse donde estaba Mako ya lo tenía cogido por la cabeza y estaba a punto de quitarle sus poderes pero fue de tenido por korra, a pesar que la avatar tenía mucho miedo en enfrentar a Amón el amor que tenía por Mako era muy grande el cual le va muchas fuerzas

-No voy a permitir que lastimes a Mako antes tendrás que derrotarme

-Por lo que veo este chico te importa mucho, como para que no tengas miedo, se te olvida que yo te puedo quitar todo tus poderes

No te va hacer muy fácil ya que yo soy la avatar- korra empezó arremeter contra a Amón con muchos ataque de fuego, agua y tierra pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que todos sus ataques fueron esquivados por el hombre de la mascara

-Ni con el manejo de los tres elementos me puedes vencer y te haces llamar avatar-, Amón con varios movimientos de sus manos bloque los puntos chi de korra, Bolin no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla ya que el chico yacía tirado inconsciente en el piso, korra tenía mucho miedo pues ella sabía que Amón no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para quitarle todos sus poderes de avatar

-Mírate sin tus poderes del control de los elementos no eres nada, dentro de muy poco tiempo va hacer para siempre - korra retrocedió hasta quedar al borde de la plataforma y sin darse cuenta cayó al agua, el teniente de los igualitarios la electrocuto dejándola inconsciente, el dio la orden que la sacaran del agua

-Déjala en la plataforma, aún no ha llegado el momento de la batalla final, nos llevaremos a este chico nos será de mucha ayuda para nuestros planes

-Como diga maestro- dijo el teniente de los igualitarios

El, Amón y los demás igualitarios subieron hasta el gran dirigible, korra estaba tirada en el piso no tenía fuerzas para evitar que ellos se llevaran a Mako, Asami tampoco pudo hacer nada para evitar que los igualitarios secuestran a Mako ya que ella también estaba muy lastimada, de los ojos de la avatar salían lágrimas al poco tiempo cayo inconsciente

Continuara

Bueno cual será el maligno plan que tendrá Amón destinado para Mako,¿ qué hará? korra para rescatarlo bueno lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo

Este es mi primer fic de la leyenda de korra no soy muy experto en este cartoon, hace muy poco tiempo que lo empecé a ver, me interese mucho en el gracias a los magníficos fics de mis amigas Amor por escribir y jrosasss gracias por ser mis amigas y por escribir esa maravillosas historias

Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que les haya ido muy bien en sus exámenes desde Colombia les envió muchos ánimos y mucha energía positiva

Bueno agradezco a todos los que leen está loca historia, gracias por su tiempo y por sus comentarios son muy importantes para este chico, a los que no dejan sus comentarios también les agradezco por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo hikarus


End file.
